


True Mastermind

by RenkonNairu



Category: Lost, Ryan Murphy RPF
Genre: DHARMA Initiative, Gen, Glee - Freeform, Nip/Tuck - Freeform, Ominous Multiple Screens, Popular, american horror story - Freeform, long dark hallways, talking animal, this makes about as much as anything in Lost, this makes about as much sense as anything in a Ryan Murphy series, you'll get it but its not funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu
Summary: Charlie gets into the bunker and discovers one responsible for all the weird happenings on the island.





	

Charlie managed to get the hatch open and climbed down the ladder into the bunker below. 

It was dimly lit and took his eyes a moment to adjust to the stark contrast from the bright jungle sunlight. When he could once again see clearly, Charlie blinked, peering down what appeared to be a long eery hallway. 

Following the narrow corridor, Charlie turned a corner and came to a door. The Dharma Initiative logo printed on it in shiny, well maintained ink. Steeling his resolve, he tried the handle. Finding it was unlocked, Charlie pushed open the door. 

The room beyond was almost equally dim. Instead of soft-glow utility lights like the corridor outside, the room's only illumination was a wall of television screen. Charlie blinked in wonder are the array of screens, displaying titles and characters that were new and unfamiliar to him. “Nip/Tuck”, “Popular”, “American Horror Story”, “Glee”.

Charlie took another step into the room, mesmerized. 

The door gave a soft creak as it was pushed open further and the room's single chair swiveled around at the sound. 

Charlie froze when his eyes fell on its occupant. A polar bear. _The_ polar bear. 

He blinked in disbelief. 

So did the bear. 

“I was wondering if one of you would ever find this place.” He said. Yes, said, the polar bear spoke. Then sighed. “I suppose now you'll be expecting the obligatory explanation of my villainous machinations. Let me begin at the beginning. My name is Murphy - _Ryan Murphy_ \- and I'm really the one in control of everything that happens on this island.”

…

END


End file.
